The General Clinical Research Center at the University of Cincinnati Medical Center has 6 beds and dietary and core laboratory sections. Studies are conducted in lipoprotein metabolism, immunological mechanisms in connective tissue disorders, immunological mechanisms in chronic nephridites, juvenile diabetes, testosterone metabolism, head injury, polyamine metabolism in cancer, biophysical aspects of muscle disorders, efficiency of cardiac antiarryhthmic and psychotherapeutic drugs, parenteral nutrition, obesity and renal transplantation.